The major long-term goal of the Molecular Neurotoxicology Research Core is to understand the mechanisms by which complex environmental mixtures may produce direct and indirect neurotoxicity, and their possible influence on increasing the risk of known neurological disorders. To meet this goal, this research core promotes and facilitates interdisciplinary research. The overall objectives of the Molecular Neurotoxicology Research Core are to: (1) Elucidate the molecular and cellular mechanisms that influence the, normal patterns of neuronal signaling, growth, and death. Particular attention will be given to the interaction between the immune and nervous systems. (2) Define how these parameters are altered in response to environmental neurotoxicants, presented either individually or in combination. In this regard, particular attention will be given to chronic, low-level exposures. (3) Initiate studies to understand how genetic factors known to alter immune or nervous system signaling pathways may enhance or diminish susceptibility to the mechanisms elucidated in (1) and (2). The intention of the investigators is to identify key steps involved in cellular signaling that are influenced by environmental pollutants and elucidate how their altered activity may alter specific aspects of neuronal health.